


Luckiest Man In THe World

by donsboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hawkeye and BJ spend an evening in.





	Luckiest Man In THe World

“.....come on, Hawk, get down to business!” BJ was starting to get a bit impatient because he was wanting a blow job, but Hawk was concentrating on licking and playing with his rather large testicles. “Be with ya in a minute, babe.... just having a little special time with the boys.....” Hawkeye continued to play with BJ's nuts. BJ reached over and wrapped his hand around the base of Hawk's dick and squeezed. Hawkeye recognized the signal, and gently eased the head of BJ's large cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, and began to lick and tease. BJ began giving Hawk one hell of a hand job. He worked his talented hands lower and soon was running his fingers up and down Hawkeye's crack.

Hawkeye began making groaning noises as BJ slid two fingers into Hawkeye. Just for kicks, he added an extra finger. This caused Hawk to begin pushing back on Beej's fingers. BJ reached over on the night table and began to lube Hawk up. He then positioned the head of his cock at Hawk's opening and asked; “What do you want?”

“I want your cock, Beej, please!”

“Are you sure?”

“Ooohh, BJ please give it to me.....”

“In due time.....”

“BJ, please......”

BJ could tell Hawk was getting close. He'd wanted to prolong this a bit, but he never could deny his Hawk anything. He slapped Hawk's ass cheek and drove his considerable length in to the hilt. Hawkeye immediately began to fuck himself on BJ's cock. Moaning and twisting around, trying to get every inch so he could reach maximum pleasure. BJ reached down and began jacking Hawk's erection, and it had the desired effect. Within seconds, Hawk came undone all over BJ's stomach while BJ reached his orgasm inside Hawk's incredible ass.

When the were both able to function again, BJ went to the bathroom and got some warm, damp cloths to clean them up with. When they were finished, Hawk climbed into bed and headed straight for BJ's arms, finding warmth, comfort, and most importantly love there. As the two settled down for the night, Hawkeye whispered; “I truly am the luckiest man in the world.....”

 

END


End file.
